Hazed Halloween
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto and a few friends pledge themselves to a fraternity and on Halloween find themselves being hazed at a haunted circus. Rated M for violence and language as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Hazed Halloween Disclaimer/author notes

1. Don't like, don't read.

2. I don't own these characters. I just toy with them like a marionette.

3. This story is rated M for language and violence.

4. If you are a guest and want to ask questions… please make an account so they can be answered. It's free of charge and I will reply - If your message pops up in my e-mail account.

5. After this first page- this story is 6 chapters long and was completed before posting.

6. This story is not romantic in the least. It's not intended to be.

7. If you have a tendency to just be an a$$ and post reviews that no one would want to read, be forewarned. They will never stick to the story because they WILL be deleted.

**8. If you don't like the story- and you feel the burning desire to express this, Please include 'WHY' you did not like it. Don't leave it at "I don't like your story." I am on here to IMPROVE my writing as well as entertain people, who like me, find fan fiction more entertaining than work/school.**

9. There are spelling and grammar errors. You can thank my iPad and the computer. They both don't speak English.

10. I can't believe you've read this far and haven't skipped to the actual story by now.

11. Enjoy the story. If you don't, you can stop reading.

12. This isn't yaoi. Read my other fic's if that's what you're waiting for. But, I'd like your opinion either way and the chapters are relatively short/ (1,200-2,000 words.)

13. Happy Halloween! (Yep, I included 10 and 11 just to hit 13.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hazed Halloween

Naruto and Kiba exited the science building with textbooks in hand and walked straight out into the courtyard heading to their final destination with anticipation written all over their faces.

"I can't believe today had finally arrived!" Kiba said with a contagious smile.

"I know!" Naruto said catching the smile.

Both boys walked over to the fraternity houses were and turned left heading towards the "better" houses.

Yes, Kiba and Naruto were going to pledge themselves to a frat house and hopefully get in for the second drafting. They wanted to get into ANBU house. This fraternity was so popular they had to break up the potential new members into groups so they weren't overwhelmed. Kiba and Naruto got into the second pick, not as great as the first pick... But definitely better than the fourth.

They reached the house and bounced on their heels before walking forward and using the knocker. Their faces were about to tear apart from excitement. The door opened to a guy shrouded in a hooded cloak and Naruto and Kiba straightened their faces out, but on the inside were fangirling. He gestured to walk forward with his hand and Naruto and Akins quickly walked in and forward into a meeting room where about 20 other guys were and a few other cloaked figures. Naruto and Kiba perked up when they noticed a familiar face and decided to go sit next to the anti-social Neji Hyuga.

"Why?" He asked when the two of them sat on either side of him.

"We love you." They said simultaneously.

A few more minutes passed until someone in a red cloak emerged and raised both of his hands effectively silencing the room.

"Welcome..." He said in a dark and sinister tone.

A shudder went down Naruto and Kiba's spine. Neji just sighed. He didn't want to be here.

"You will all be given a task in the coming days... Should you pass, you will be welcomed and embraced into the brotherhood. Should you fail, you will be shunned and will not ever walk through these doors again."

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances. They would get through this thing whatever it took.

"Be prepared..." And with that the red cloaked figure retreated through the door he had entered and the other cloaked figures took their leave as well.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kiba spoke first.

"Believe it!" Naruto shared his enthusiasm.

"You're both morons..." Neji drawled.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because... You two are a bunch of scaredy cats and this fraternity partakes in hazing."

"... What's hazing?" Another boy asked.

"It's basically a trial set up by the upper class men to determine whether or not you are good enough to be here. Every frat house has their own version, but this one is so popular it's usually horrible."

"Hazing is illegal." Naruto stated.

"Yes it is Uzumaki. Very keen of you. But whoever blows the whistle on this house will be targeted by alumni, current members and other pledges. Just because its illegal doesn't mean they won't do it."

"He's got a point fox boy..." Kiba said in a bored tone.

"Yes he does mutt."

Two and a half weeks had passed since their meeting and nothing. They were getting anxious. It was now late-October and Naruto's birthday had been post-poned since they didn't want the ask to take place and alert their friends. Mid-terms was always a good excuse. Although, none of the girls bought it... And most of the guys. Only Choji bought it now that Naruto thought about it.

"Dude, I hate this waiting around shit..." Kiba complained once they were back in their dorm.

"I know man. I wish we could just do this thing and get it over with." Naruto sighed.

Kiba and Naruto changed into their pajamas- Naruto with a black shirt and orange bottoms with swirls, and Kiba with a white shirt and dog paw print bottoms. Naruto's favorite ramen bottoms needed to get washed regrettably.

They laid their heads down and fell asleep, for tomorrow was All Hallows' eve.

Naruto woke up to the sensation of being grabbed and tried to fight but he was gagged and a bag placed over his head. His hands were tied behind his back with zip-ties and from the noise Kiba was being abducted too. Naruto couldn't see anything as he was being led down the halls feeling the carpet from the hallway, the tile from the lobby's, the stone walkway, the grass from the field and finally dirt and sticks from the forest. They got led around and about for a good while until they came to a stop. The bags were ripped off their heads and the backs of their knees were kicked out.

Naruto blinked and took in his surroundings. A thick fog was settled and their were trees surrounding them. People dressed in all black with animal masks stood around them with their arms crossed across their chests. Naruto turned and saw Kiba to his right who met his gaze with utter confusion.

"Tonight, is the night, in which it will decide whom will make it into our fraternity and join our brotherhood."

Naruto and Kiba's eyes widened spectacularly. Neji, who was down the line a bit glared death for being woken up so rudely.

"The task is seemingly very simply pledges. 150 feet behind us, will be the host of the event. You are to enter the grounds, retrieve one object from there and take a picture of you removing the item, along with you retrieving one of the sacred objects to our house. The first item- the very first award our fraternity got. The second- the numbers that make up the year our fraternity was established. The third- our mascot. The fourth- our crest. The fifth- the school colors together. All five of these items must be found by one of you along with a secondary item and a picture of you taking it."

Their binds were cut off and every other people was handed a flash light, but everyone got a camera.

"Play nicely. Once you get the items bring them back to ANBU and you will be apart of our fraternity. Now, good luck and your task begins NOW!" The boy finished and raised his hands. Kiba and Naruto jumped to their feet and took off in the direction they were pointed in and ran.

Neji, stood and began walking in the direction. He may as well look like he's trying.

"Hyuga! You don't seem very motivated." One of the people commented.

"I'm tired and I'm pretty sure I am the only person who can identify ALL five items. I'm not worried in the least." Neji replied. Truthfully, he didn't even want to be welcomed in the stupid frat house. He wanted to go back to sleep. He hated his uncle.

Naruto and Kiba reached the destination and like all the other pledges froze.

Before them was an eerie, fog encased fair ground that was chained off. Naruto dared to step forward and placed a hand on the gate and peered in. It was all that remained from fair with a shredded circus tent, fun-houses on the verge of collapsing, trailers and a horse-less carriage. It was massive.

One of the papers floating around blew into the fence before Naruto's eyes and he read the flyer aloud.

"Orochimaru's Freaky Funland. Come experience the freaky and wonderful. Children enter for free."

"I'm not going in there..." One of the boys stammered out. "They say anyone who goes in there never comes out."

"Yeah... People have gone in there on dares and haven't shown up since."

A chorus of agreement sounded amongst the boys and a few turned back not willing to risk it. A few lingered but shifted back and forth nervously.

"Fuck it." Naruto said and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't believe in ghost stories. Naruto turned around and walked back a bit and ran forward grabbing on to the top of the chain link fence and dropped down on the other side. Kiba tossed the flash light forward and entered the same way. One guys tossed his flashlight over and Naruto caught it, but the guys refused to enter.

Naruto and Kiba shrugged and walked forward into the fairgrounds.

"Alright, we should go for the easy ones since its probably going to be just us. Everyone else chickened out." Naruto decided and Kiba agreed.

They turned their lights on and looked around for the object just kind of hoping they would be easy to spot.

They entered the ringmasters tent and saw the place had fire damage to it. Pieces of fabric, trash and articles of clothing swept around the ground and in the stands.

"This place is creepy." Kiba admitted getting tense.

"It's too quiet here." Naruto admitted seeing nothing sticking out that had to do with ANBU.

They exited the tent and cringed as the horses skeleton that laid there. They shook it off and kept walking around. They kept moving slowly about the area unaware of a set of eyes watching them rather closely.

They kept moving forward silently praying for two of the objects to appear before them and all they had to do was grab something else and make a run for it. Their bravery had faltered and their instincts were telling them to run very far and very fast. A door banged against the frame making them jump. Kiba and Naruto stared at the door before walking towards it. They would never admit they were holding hands throughout this ordeal. They walked up the steps freezing when they reached the door. They pushed it open and flashed the light into the dusty old room. They felt something cold against the back of their necks making goosebumps appear all over their skin and them turning around with their hearts frozen mid-beat. Nothing was there. They stepped inside breathing shakily and looking around the room.

"It looks like the natural science museum in here..." Kiba noticed seeing different skeletons in display cases. They most noticeable and identifiable were snake skeletons. They walked in the room peering into different jars filled with fluids preserving different animals.

"This is sickening dude." Kiba said making a face.

Naruto grimaced at the different animal organs floating in fluids.

Kiba peered into a jar with some eye balls. He shuddered but couldn't quite tear his eyes away. He looked at the dull faded colors and tilted his head to look at varying kinds of eyes. He reached the top of the jaw and zeroed in on some sea foam eyes that were still brilliantly covered. And jumped a mile high and screamed like a little girl when eye lids shut over them and the eyes focused on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIBA!" Naruto yelled clutching his chest staring at the fear stricken brunette when a red-head stood up from behind the jars.

"GAARA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kiba roared still on the floor.

Naruto hung his head and took a deep breath. He raised his head and looked at the petite red head who just walked around as if nothing had taken place.

"What ARE you doing here Gaara?"

"I got tired of prancing my room mate so I wandered out in the forest and stumbled across this place. I come here every night now." He said in his creepy monotone voice.

"Of course..." Naruto replied.

"Why would anyone want to come to an abandoned fair?!"

"It's not just any abandoned fair. A massacre took place here leaving hundreds dead. Anyone who dares enter will disappear forever. It's unfortunate all the dead bodies from the massacre are gone... But there is always the chance of finding a ghost or the bodies of the missing college students." Gaara said in a voice that could have passed as optimistic.

"You are a strange dude Gaara." Kiba proclaimed.

"Anatomy majors..." Naruto said shaking his head and walking further into the set up.

Kiba and Gaara walked further into the area behind Naruto seeing pictures on the walls and newspaper articles about the fair.

It looked to be a timeline or sorts. From the pictures it started off as a small freaks how and grew into an all out fair gaining popularity from such unique people and becoming a source of family entertainment especially once animals entered. There was a snake charmer who by the looks of it was the owner of the fair and was a ringmaster with snakes as well. There was a man who lived in water. A guy who had super strength, but was a gentle giant. The people in the pictures didn't look upset or troubled. They all looked happy.

"I wonder what happened here..."

"No one knows for sure. People suspected it was the freaks because they were no where to be found after the massacre took place." Gaara answered.

"Wow..." Naruto said touching the frame of the group picture for the freaks. "They all look so happy."

"I wouldn't want my weirdness on display... I mean it kind of sucks doesn't it?" Kiba pointed out.

"I suppose... Anyway. Gaara... Do you know your way around this place?"

"Part of it." He answered quickly.

"Cool, navigate us. We're looking for ANBU stuff." Naruto requested/forced.

"Fine... I have nothing better to do." Gaara answered in his normal tone.

Naruto and Kiba had regained their confidence as the petite red head guided them around. If Gaara kept entering and leaving it couldn't be haunted. Gaara was in class everyday and besides... If something was haunting the grounds they'd pry be more afraid of Gaara. They searched high and low for all manner of thing pertaining to their dream frat house but were coming up short. The decided to try a different quadrant of the ground and crossed the area effectively finally an annoyed Neji.

"Join us! We have a guide!" Naruto called and Neji was about to tell Uzumaki to die, but then he saw Gaara. All color drained from his face briefly before red dusted his cheeks.

"Gaara..." Neji started.

" Neji. Pleasure." Gaara said with a sharp nod and kept walking.

Neji looked around weighing his options before following the group still in a very sour mood.

All four of them walked into a funhouse and looked around curiously. It didn't looks very fun to two particular people, but they bravely opted not to scream. Instead they audibly gulped. They walked around the creaking floorboards and up a small flight of stairs.

"Where the hell would they be?" Naruto said in frustration.

"The five items will be hidden obviously, but they will pry blend." Neji said in his superior all knowing voice.

"Kay." Naruto said.

They reached the landing and Naruto's eyes zeroed in on a letter jacket with Green and Gold- the school colors together. Kiba bolted for it first and snatched it up in victory. He placed the jacket on over his t-shirt and smiled cheekily at Naruto and Neji.

"Now we just need two more."

"Why two?" Neji asked confused.

"One for you and Naruto. Duh." Kiba said as if it were obvious.

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "I highly doubt we will be lucky enough to find two."

"We could find all five. No one else entered the grounds except us..." Naruto stated.

"...what?" Neji said in a panic. He didn't want to join the fraternity.

"God your such and idiot Hyuga. Stop spacing out so much." Kiba complained.

"Kay... I need to take an object right?" Kiba questioned.

"Yep." Naruto said holding up the camera that had been stored in his pocket.

Kiba looked around the room and the table before his eyes caught onto something that seemed to shine. He picked it up and Naruto flashed the picture taking two by accident. Kiba rubbed his thumb across the piece of jewelry and visibly shook.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Kiba turned and asked.

"Yes. It's fucking freezing man." Naruto said rubbing his arms for warmth.

Kiba's face changed into that of fear... " Naruto look out behind you!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto did a 180 and turned and came face to face with a pale face and eyes with a strange red design that reminded Naruto of a flower. All three boys jumped back and the camera Naruto had been holding dropped and the flash went off temporary blinding the man sending his flying backwards and crashing into the wall making things fall and crashed. Naruto grabbed the camera and all four boys ran to get outside and up one stepping outside ghosts were hanging about with various injuries and looking zombie like with no vague expression or acknowledgement of them being aware.

They saw giant puppets roaming about and a really big guy throwing things.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto cried looking around a new horror filled park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Once realization set in- they all ran for it. Naruto turned around and went back into the fun-house, Kiba dashed down the way heading for a different building once a red-headed woman wearing chains began to chase after him. Gaara took off and Neji followed him.

Naruto ran and crashing into things setting a jack in the box off and cobwebs fell from the ceiling. Naruto got tangled up in a variety of things before crashing to the floor. Naruto hyper ventilated and crawled across the floor slipping through a cut out and sitting in there. He clicked his flash light on and looked around realizing he was in a crawl space. Naruto looked down the corridor and clicked his flashlight off and began crawling down the area and turning his flashlight on and off again to decide which way to turn. Naruto began to shake in fear. He wanted to go home.

Naruto crawled further down the space when he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pulled. Naruto screamed.

Kiba ran into another building not even caring what it was. Just about every scary thing imagine able thing was here and he wanted none of it. The room he'd just entered was empty and had various equipment in it. He was great until the floor gave and he fell through it landing on a very dusty pile of pillows. His eyes readjusted to the sudden change of light. Kiba climbed off the pile and began walking around seeing abandoned costumes and wigs. Kiba looked in one of the mirrors his face sweaty and pale and his chest rising and falling confirming he was scared out of his wits. His eyes were wide and terrified. His eyes caught a glimpse of silver moving behind him. A sudden sharp turn he came face to face with a masked man with one grey eye visible and the other covered. Kiba screamed.

Gaara and Neji were running neck and neck being chased by a small hoard. Neji swore he heard "become one of us!" and that was not in the agenda. Nope. They were heading to the gate and they were going to hop it and run straight to the police. Gaara looked behind his neck, "I think we're losing them." He said and face forward again pressing on. They got within proximity of the gate and saw a man with six fucking arms stranding on it with a bow and arrow. Gaara and Neji obtained an entirely new level of pale. Gaara pushed Neji and ran t the left and entered a dark storage area that looked really damaged from the outside.

"What- what the fuck! That guy has SIX fucking arms! Who the fuck has six arms?!" Neji said frantically pulling his long brown hair.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out how good his aim is with that bow..." Gaara said wide-eyed and heaving in air.

Gaara ran a sweaty hand through his red hair and looked around the room. "We need to be careful, I haven't been in here, so I don't know how safe it is."

Neji slowly nodded and looked around the dark room. Neji turned his flashlight on and walked forward making sure to test where he was stepping before committing and putting to much pressure on the area. A few areas were rotted away but must of the floor seemed intact. They came into contact with cobwebs and noticed it thickening the further they walked in the room.

"This is a lot of cobwebs. I can only imagine how many spiders are in here..." Gaara wondered aloud curiously. Neji visibly shuddered.

The brunette grabbed a stick and brought a huge amount of cobwebs down and they looked more closely around the room.

"Holy fuck, the whole damn place is covered in webs." Neji breathed out.

Gaara looked around for a different stocked and started bring down the thick webs as well. They slowly cleared each area out. Neji hit something covered in the web and abandoned the stick and pulled the webs apart with his fingers tearing the webs cringing at the sticky residue.

When a skull rolled out of the bundled Neji jumped back. "Is that real?" He whispered harshly.

Gaara went up to it and turned it over with his foot studying the still decaying a moist looking skull. The smell of rotted flesh hit him and he turned to Neji and nodded trying not to flinch. He studied the rest of the body encased in the web and saw a peculiar item. He gripped in and pulled the object out of the chest cavity and saw it was an arrow.

"We are going to fucking die." Neji said pursing his lips and furrowing his eye brows.

"Not if I can help it. " Gaara said before pulled more and more cobwebs down fighting his way through the room and maneuvering around other dead bodies strung up. Neji followed up until and arrow flew past the side of his face and both young men turned around seeing the six armed freak of nature sitting up in his net.

"You can run... And you can try to hide... But... I will skin you alive." He said with a cackle.

"Kiss my ass bitch." Neji said and reached into Gaara's pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter and ignited it and tossed the lighter forward and started shoving Gaara out the exit door.

"My lighter-"

"Fuck your lighter! I'll buy you a new one lets go!" Neji yelled and the two of them exited the building as it visibly started to get swallowed up from the inside by the fire. They stumbled down and sat looking up watching smoke begin to rise and mis with the dense fog. They heard glass break and saw the six armed man jump from the roof and land on a nearby building and jump to another.

"We need to find Naruto and Kiba and get the hell out of here." Gaara said finally once the man was out of sight.

"Can't we like... Just remember them fondly?" Neji asked in a voice akin to whining.

"No, they wouldn't leave you. So lets go." Gaara said firmly.

Neji gazed at the chain link fence and mouthed the word "damn it" before getting up and following Gaara.

Kiba was shaking as the man with stared him up and done and Kiba flinched every time the man poked him.

"Very interesting..." Or "how curious" he would say after every poke.

Kiba's face was scrunched up and he was trying not to cry as he stood stiffly with his back against the table.

"What is your name...?" The man asked.

"Kiba." Kiba squeaked.

"Kiba hmmm. I am Kakashi. The dog trainer." He said.

Kiba turned and bolted and started to cry flailing his arms until he tripped over ropes and a bucket full of dirty water dropped and splashed all over him silencing him.

"WHY?" Kiba cried.

Kakashi walked over to the distraught boy with a small smirk.

Naruto was crying as he was looked over by the man with the strange red eyes. He felt fingers caress his cheek and he flinched as though it burned.

"I can touch you..."

"P-please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" Naruto pleaded with scared eyes.

Fine eyebrows twisted up in confusion. " I have no intention of harming you..."

"B-but people disappear here and never show up again!" Naruto managed to choke out.

"Yes... But it's not my doing. Up until your friend picked up that cursed jewel I was nothing more than a ghost."

Naruto managed to stop crying and brought it down to a mere sob.

"Who are you?" Naruto said quietly.

"Sasuke Uchiha... A freak of Orochimaru's Freak Funland... Or was at least."

Naruto blinked at the young man probably not much older than him.

"I've been stuck here... Lets just say a very long time."

"Like.. Horrible massacre long time?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yes. I watched helplessly unable to do a thing for the innocent people being slaughtered. Anyone who opposed the new rules was banished to being a spirit until eventually being devoured." Sasuke said quietly.

"Who...may I ask...did said slaughtering."

"A man with a heart of pure evil."

"Help me... I need to get my friends and I need to get out of here." Naruto pleaded.

"I will do everything I can, but I cannot promise you that you will get out of here alive."

Naruto let out a breath he was holding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kiba, could currently be found sitting in a chair watching the insane silver-haired man do his show. The wild-haired brunette wanted to cry. The man was interacting with dogs that weren't there. Kiba dug in his pocket and pulled out the, to his best guess-necklace and held the curious object in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" The silver haired man said in a grave voice now unmoving.

"In a fun house..."

"Put it away! Now!" The man urged.

"Why?"

"Because its evil and he needs it!" The man said now looking around paranoid.

Kiba shoved it back in his pocket and looked around.

"You need to get out of here and destroy that thing! It brings no good." The man named Kakashi said now gripping Kiba's upper arm tightly and looking at him hard. "Keep it concealed. We must get you out of here." The man said walking Kiba to a pair of doors and slowly opening them.

"Most people here mean you no harm, others will kill you. Understand?"

"How do I know your not going to kill me?"

"Because you saved my life."

And with that Kakashi began leading Kiba and the scared brunette kept his eyes peeled for Naruto and the others. Kakashi led him closer and closer to the gate stopping every few minutes and remaining quiet.

Kiba was terrified for himself and his friends. He had no idea what was going on or happening, but he wanted to go home and cuddle with his dog and forget this ever happened.

The man walked into a different fun house filled with mirrors everywhere. Kakashi walked into the funhouse closely followed by Kiba when they heard some clattering and a "Fuck!" from Naruto.

"Foxy?" Kiba asked frantically and Kakashi put a finger to his lips.

"Mutt!" They heard in a harsh whisper.

Kakashi navigated his way through the maze with ease until he came face to face with Sasuke.

"Nice to see you in the flesh..."

"You as well."

"Where's Gaara and Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Dunno... Probably wrecking a ton of shit." Naruto answered.

"Let's get you two to safety at least." Kakashi suggested. And the four of them began heading out of the mirrored house and out a hidden exit.

"Can I ask what the hell is going on?!" Kiba asked having finally snapped.

"This fair is cursed. The night before the massacre one of our own with a small group overthrew us by surprise. All of us watched helplessly the next day bound to this place and watched men women and children be killed by the others. We were blamed for it obviously. And gradually the head honcho has been sucking the energy from our souls to keep himself and his minions alive and strong. However, they experience a thrill from killing college kids who don't know any better. They are like us, but privileged enough to be in charge. We can't fight them as ghosts because of their strength. However, as physical beings we have a chance. Especially with Juugo on our side." Sasuke explained with a smirk.

"Kay, so theirs a soul sucking murderer hunting us?" Naruto summed up with a blank face that Kiba mimicked.

"Yes." Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

"You guys will protect us dumb college kids who now know better right?"

Sasuke gave a comical look and Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"We will do our best to get you out of here." Sasuke stated.

"We should sit tight... There's activity going on." Kakashi said hearing some rowdy noises.

The four of them sat concealed by darkness.

"So, Sasuke... What makes you a freak?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look. "My eyes... My brother had them too. He fell I'll and died though which is when I ended up here. Hopped on the train and joined the family. The day of the massacre was going to be my last day. I was going to start at the university actually. Instead I got sucked into a nightmare." Sasuke finished with a sigh.

"Looks like you were destined for a nightmare either way... Mid-terms are the secondary foot of all evil only under finals." Naruto said blankly.

"Some of us wanted to go on to do great things with our lives. No matter how hard I had to work I wanted to be someone important." Sasuke finished.

"Quiet!" Kakashi stressed. They slinked back inside the house of mirrors and hid. As best as they could.

Naruto saw someone crawling on the ceiling and huddled closer to Sasuke and Kiba not daring to breath.

"That's Kidōmaru... The human spider. He will shoot you with an arrow and spin you up to let you rot." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto held back the urge not to cry. He was sweating heavily and tried not to squeal when Kidōmaru began to shoot webs in various corners climbing from one web to another. Kiba held his urge in not to just up and run.

"Oh Hello..." Kidōmaru said suddenly and a whooshing sound flew threw the air hitting Kakashi in the leg with an arrow. The older man groaned and Sasuke grabbed Kiba and Naruto and rushed them out the door missing the second arrow aimed at him.

"What about Kakashi?"

"He will be fine. Kidōmaru isn't interested in him." Sasuke said pushing the young men forward and ran out into the open area with them causing the attention of every freaks to be caught. Except for a few who appeared zombie like.

Sasuke just ran through the group and waved his hand urging them to keep coming. All the people had to touch them and Naruto and Kiba shifted uncomfortably pushing though the hoard when Kidōmaru made his reappearance. Kiba jumped when the red-headed girl with thick glasses grabbed his junk and they got through the people while Kidōmaru jumped from web to web gaining on them. Sasuke opened a jammed door and got the two of them inside when Kidōmaru sent another arrow flying and got it through the crack of the door, but missing the occupants inside the room.

"We will need a diversion." Sasuke said.

Gaara and Neji were army crawling around the fairgrounds looking for the two people who should've been easy to find-but were proving to be invisible.

"Maybe they got out?" Neji asked strained.

"Maybe they didn't." Gaara said seriously.

They were quietly checking every building and exploring anywhere to scaredy cats would hide.

They crept into a room Gaara had always found intriguing, but the pair of them froze when they heard a tune being played and tensed when it stopped.

"Kukuku, come out from your hiding place. I won't bite. Maybe." A voice came from around the corner.

Gaara inched his way out and saw a man wearing lose fitted robes and holding an instrument.

"What is your name young man?" The older man with long black hair and pale skin asked.

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows recognizing him slightly. "Gaara." He answered.

"Nice to meet you. Who is your friend still hiding?" He asked once more.

"Neji." Gaara replied again.

"Gaara. Neji." Feeling the names roll off his tongue. "I…am Orochimaru." He said with a smirk that grew into a smile and cackled loudly before coughing slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Neji stood and emerged from behind the corner.

"You play the pungi? Snake charmer." Neji deduced.

"Ah, correct!" Orochimaru said clapping his hand and putting the instrument down. "Also owner and operator of these fun filled fair!" He said enthusiastically.

"You mean horror filled..." Neji drawled.

"Ah, well, that was an unfortunate turn of events. But now that I am back to my normal self I can once again regain control and return it to its former glory! Now, what are you kids into these days?" Orochimaru pressed.

"Living. Surviving places like these. Just for starters." Neji began.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Gaara asked urgency evident in his voice.

"Well, once long ago, I started a freak show to not only find others like me... But to feel apart of something." He began.

"We can skip all this-" *whack* Neji nursed his head.

"It did fairly well. People like to gaze upon the weird and wonderful. They wanted to come look and see us. To them we are freaks, but once they were gone we were a family. We traveled every few weeks setting up and breaking down and came across a small boy no more than 8. He was rather ordinary to us, but none the less, had been orphaned and was alone so we accepted him into our family. He was given the task to go and bring people in- and in they came. Masses of them. It was spectacular!" He said happily.

"We expanded buying more family fun things and animals with trainers. We gained more unique characters to our group and we were happy. A few would leave and write us letters telling us about their accomplishments. People were more accepting of strange by this time but we were still a wonderful business and attraction. I thought everyone was happy... Turns out a few people weren't. One of them came to possess a cursed amulet and with witchcraft turned us to ghosts. We were transparent... Invisible. No one could hear us. That small boy had turned evil and with his minions killed all of our guests the next day. He was drunk on power. He too turned himself and his cronies into ghosts and they fed off the souls of others. Their anger, hatred and inhuman behavior allows them to kill even as ghosts. They are dangerous and claimed the lives of boys like yourself... Just coming here to explore became a death sentence." He sighed mournfully.

"So how is it your visible?" Gaara asked.

"Ah...uh... I suppose someone else is in possession of the amulet." He said thoughtfully.

"Kiba." Gaara and Neji said in unison.

"There's others? Like you two?"

"Yes..." Neji answered.

"We should find them! They could be in grave danger!" Orochimaru said and hopped up and stretched before doing "the old man" run to the door. He was a little stiff from sitting.

Gaara and Neji followed the man who was now stretching even further and looking about the grounds.

"What do they look like?"

"Loud blonde with blue eyes and an equally loud brunette with tattoos on his cheeks both wearing pajamas."

"How wonderful. They are lucky to have friends such as you... kukuku." He said scanning his employees.

Orochimaru strolled out taking a deep breath and walking forward a bit and saw most of his employees staring at at his old taxidermy display room. He strolled over there and knocked politely.

"Are there any hot blondes and feisty brunettes in here?"

Sasuke opened the door slowly and peeked out recognizing the two young men staring around. Sasuke opened the door ushering them inside.

"Looks like Kidōmaru is off the raise the flag..." Sasuke said taking a notice of the men who weren't being pelted with arrows.

"I say we get these young gentlemen to safety don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said gazing at Kiba creepily.

"I agree as well." Sasuke said and checked outside. Everything seemed fine- until the door was broken down and the six-armed man stood there with a feral look and ran in the room followed by a skinny guy and a really big guy. Kidōmaru grabbed Neji, the skinny guy grabbed Gaara and the big guy grabbed Kiba. Naruto was hiding under a table behind Sasuke and Orochimaru's legs.

A man with white hair and glasses walked in pushing the glasses up his nose.

"Orochimaru... Sasuke... Don't get too used to your current freedom. It will change back before long and these three will be dead. " he spoke.

"Kabuto... Your still an unpleasant and ungrateful ward." Orochimaru said with distaste and Sasuke was crushing Naruto's hand with his heel to keep the irate blonde in place.

"Adieu." Kabuto said turning and leaving and the three men carried Naruto's friends out.

Kiba through his struggling managed to grab the amulet from his pocket and toss it, masking the sound of it dropping with a yell. Once they left Naruto crawled out and picked up the necklace.

"You need to destroy it to save your friends..." Sasuke said quickly.

"That son of a bitch is going to wish he'd never been born." Naruto said angrier than he'd been in a long time clutching the amulet tightly enough to crack some of the metal.

Kabuto clutched his head as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Careful with them! One of them holds precious cargo!" He snapped at his three... Well four helpers. Kidōmaru, Sakon and Ukon and Jirōbō.

Naruto sucked his cheeks in and rolled his jaw and finally cracked his neck.

"What are you planning on doing."

"I am going cause him immense pain." Naruto responded and walked back out stuffing the amulet in his pocket. Naruto exited and was followed by Sasuke who grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Destroy that amulet! It will kill him" Sasuke urged.

"But, dying doesn't cause pain. I want him to feel pain that he's caused. So I need a few things first." Naruto walked around with Sasuke and Orochimaru following him. Naruto walked through different rooms and searched through various things before picking up a nicely sized crowbar.

"I need something to cause a fire..." Naruto said aloud.

Sasuke patted his pants and reached into his pocket pulling out a match book. He handed the book to Naruto who took it with a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Now... Where oh where could Kabuto be..." Naruto said with a malicious smile.

You do not threaten Naruto Uzumakis friends and get away with it. No... You pay dearly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kiba, Gaara and Neji were strung up and were currently be used as personal punching bags for their captors. Kiba grunted trying to keep from yelling out- he refused to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Is that all you've got?" Gaara challenged quite enjoying egging his tormentor on.

Neji, was just absorbing the hits and essentially trying to meditate the pain away.

A crunching sound alerted him and Neji turned his head seeing blood gush from Gaara nose and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He glared at the man aiming at his abdomen almost daring him to punch him in the face.

Naruto spun the crowbar throughout his fingers as he walked with haste around willing Kabuto or any of them to show their faces. He was going to bash them to bits and enjoy. His childhood enthusiasm for becoming a famous baseball player was going to have a chance to flex its fingers.

"Blonde man!"

"My name is NARUTO."

"Naruto-yes-sorry. Please wait." Orochimaru caught up and stilled the angry blonde.

"What do you want."

"Lots of things... Unfortunately I'm too old to really enjoy them. You needed fire correct?"

"Yes..." Naruto said slowly wondering where he was going with this.

"Well my dear boy, you are at the most fantastic freak show on earth!"

"..."

"Why not use a fire breather?" The old man spoke with a smirk.

Naruto's face shifted from skeptical to intrigued.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Let's find Itachi shall we?" The man said adding maniacal laughter and led the group onward.

"Why do we need him?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Because he has the better aim." Orochimaru said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Naruto shrugged uncaring of whatever had miffed Sasuke and followed the male snake-charmer/fair owner and shifted his eyes waiting for this 'Itachi' to appear.

"Sasuke, where is your dear brother? He always was sneaky." Orochimaru said thoughtfully.

"Your brother?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Was all he received.

Sasuke took the reins and crawled through a small opening and Orochimaru prevented Naruto from following.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sasuke roared from inside the wall and two figures broke through the wood and Naruto recognized one as Sasuke... And another as a Sasuke look-a-like with long hair.

"Itachi, I am here to request your services on behalf of Naruto here." Orochimaru said to the young man dressed like he was from the renaissance.

"What do you need to burn Naruto."

"A building." Naruto replied with a smile and Orochimaru looked grave.

The four men walked around until the heard yelling that sounded like Kiba's and Naruto came up to it.

"My professional office being used as a torture center..." Orochimaru said irritated.

"Why not use the torture piece display instead?" Itachi whispered.

"WHERE IS IT?!" A voice yelled from inside.

"I don't know!" Kiba cried back.

Naruto popped his head up and saw Gaara face bloodied up and he had a feral smirk taunting the big guy.

Neji was the one who saw Naruto and smirked. He nodded slightly to Naruto and Naruto nodded back and put a hand up indicating to wait.

"Set this bitch on fire Itachi." Naruto instructed.

Itachi slipped away the darkness becoming an excellent cloak.

Neji took hit after hit from Kidōmarus six fists and just waited planning his moves ever so precisely studying the way his body contoured and moved.

"Smoke..." Gaara said breathing in the familiar thick air. Gaara licked his lips and smiled.

Attention caught from the smoke, Neji took his opportunity. He lifted himself up using his binds and swung his legs around Kidōmaru's neck and pulled up higher and higher choking the six-armed man. Neji felt the mans many nails scratched at him but he didn't let up. Neji pulled hard on his restraint and broke the ceiling sending him and his captor to the ground.

Gaara took the initiative and jump forward and kick Jirōbō dead square in the face sending him flying backwards. Gaara did a pull up and flipped his legs up and pulled his arms and fell to the floor as well. Neji and Gaara both undid the rope and were facing off with their opponents.

Kiba was frantically pulling and kicking and trying to get lose as well but to no avail.

Naruto came crashing into the room and first assisted Kiba by waking the conjoined twins upside the head with his crowbar. Kabuto grabbed the crowbar and twisted Naruto around with it and the blonde spat in his face.

"Fuck you." Naruto said angrily and let go of the crowbar and went in directly for a punch causing Kabuto to stumble backwards. Sasuke put his arm around the man and started to choke him from behind achieving a more submissive Kabuto. Naruto looked at the man and went for the cheap shot and kicked the man in the balls hard listening to the attempted struggle to breath in air.

"No one... Fucks with my friends. Trick or treat bitch." Naruto punch Kabuto with absolutely everything he had that caused Sasuke to faulted a bit and he regained his firm stance.

Naruto picked the crowbar back up and he pulled Kiba down before giving the conjoined twins another firm crack over the head. Kiba and Naruto, with a battle cry ran over to gang up on the other two alongside Neji and Gaara.

Jirōbō was trying to grab the petite red-head and was having an even harder time now that the blonde had tag-teamed with him. Naruto kicked the back of the mans knee and Gaara brought his elbow to the back of his neck before taking Naruto's crowbar and bashing the back of his head sending him to the ground unmoving.

Kidōmaru took an assessment. It was now 4 against one and his boss was incapacitated. He put all six of his arms up and Neji punched him as hard as possible sending him to the ground unconscious.

That left Kabuto who was dazed but waking up. Naruto walked in front of the demented soul and pulled the necklace type thing out.

"You want this?" Naruto dangled in front of the man who made to snatch it with a snarl but it was pulled out of reach.

Naruto put it on the floor and gestured with his hand to Gaara who whacked it with the crowbar and Naruto flinched as the shrill scream filled the room followed by pants.

"Oh? That hurts you?" Naruto said pleased with this new found information.

Kiba took the crowbar from Gaara and whacked it once more cracking the jewel slightly.

Neji observed how the mans skin seemed to crack as well.

Neji took the crowbar just as Kiba was going to bring it down for another swing.

"My turn." The brunette simply stated and hit it with all the strength he had and Kabuto seemed to be decaying before their eyes. His flesh began to wither as he struggled and pulled to get out of Sasuke grip.

The fire which had spread from the back of the building had now entered the room slowly creeping in making the wood crack and and things fall.

Naruto picked up the necklace and twirled the now damaged object in his fingers.

"What was it... Ah... Adieu asshole." Naruto deadpanned and tossed the amulet into the fire flinching as the necklace seemed to hold its own shrill cry to match the pained yelled of Kabuto who had been let go and he bent his body in unnatural shapes.

"You! You will pay!" He managed to yell out with bared teeth.

"Actually, you're paying. I'm just the collector." Naruto said and the 5 young men rushed outside hearing Kabutos screams echo through the grounds. Naruto saw a few people just drop to the ground and age before his eyes.

Naruto turned with wide eyes and looked at Sasuke who wasn't changing.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Those whose souls were consumed by the cursed amulet are perishing." Sasuke answered quietly seeing friends who had departed long ago finally get to rest.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. Everyone began to cheer happily while others ran in random directions.

Kakashi strolled up wi a limp to the 5 young men and smiled happily. "I am getting new dogs. I've missed having a k9 companion." He looked towards the east and watched as the sun began to rise. The building kept burning and realization had just struck Naruto.

"We killed people."

"People who should've died already. Even I'm supposed to be dead." Sasuke pointed out.

"Doesn't really make me feel better..." Naruto admitted.

"I personally don't care how anyone feels. I'm leaving. I am going back to my dorm, taking a nice hot shower then file a damn report against that stupid frat house!" Neji exploded and walked off. As he walked a stray piece of fabric blew into his face and he ripped the the fabric off his face and bunched it into his fists and continued to storm off and away.

"He's so dramatic..." Gaara said in a bored tone and walked off after him. A man dressed as a clown decided now would be the best time to give Gaara a hug making the petite red head shriek in horror and run away.

"And... We're the scaredy cats?" Kiba questioned. "Naruto! We still need to find you something to bring back!" Kiba said wide eyed and Naruto paled.

"But we dropped the cameras..." Naruto frowned.

"Well, we can at least bring something back... Maybe they'll let us in?" Kiba scrunched his face.

"I think I know where we can find a few of those items..." Kakashi said with a smile.

He walked the boys over to the costume storage and shuffled through the masks pulling out a strange one that looked like a fox-

"ANBU'S Mascot!" Naruto said accepting the mask.

"Yes, they may not see us, but we see them." Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto beamed at it.

"Alright, that takes care of us!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba walked forward and the Uchiha stopped picking up a wood panel and handing it to the two other men.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at the piece of wood.

"Something they left here." Sasuke said in a... Sad tone?

"The year the fraternity was established..." Kiba said looking at it.

"And coincidentally the year I would have started going to college there." Sasuke made a face.

Naruto shifted on his feet a bit. "Do you want to come to college? We know a genius that could totally hook it up for you... If you want? It's cool if you don't want too but... Yeah."

"I'd love too... If you can make it possible." Sasuke said unsure.

"Alright - and off to Shikamaru we go!" Naruto said with a cheer.

Sasuke looked back at Kakashi and he just smiled and nodded in encouragement and Sasuke followed with the blonde and his friend. They made one more stop before exiting the grounds- the first award ANBU ever received. Most sought out fraternity.

On the way back they grouped back with Gaara who was calming down from his hug attack.

"Hey Gaara, lets get out of here!" Naruto shouted and the petite red-head walked alongside them.

"Here, hold this Kiba said tossing the plaque the the red head who didn't even bother to look at what he was holding.

The four of them walked back to the campus and Naruto made a turn towards the genius lair and the other three followed. Upon reaching his door the blonde pounded on the door.

"Shika! We need a favor!"

"Go away Uzumaki... I'm sleeping."

"It's important!"

"No. Nothing is important."

"Is that video of you singing 'I'm a little teapot' naked on my diving board important?" Naruto asked and was met with silence.

The door creaked opened and a man with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail came into view.

"One of these days Uzumaki I will find that tape and destroy it." The man breathed with hatred.

He allowed the four men to walk in his single dorm and sat at the computer.

"What do you want?"

"Hack into the school system, make my friend a current student and a pledge applicant to ANBUand make sure to give him a class schedule."

"That's it?"

"And hook him up with financial aid and the works. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Also... A security card and birth certificate?"

Shikamaru turned around and after an hour of waiting the printer sounded and a few papers spat out.

Naruto made to grab it but the genius snatched them up first.

"Here is your class schedule. You current have the same classes as dipshit. They are all general education. All your marks are A's for now and you'll pass your midterms. Finals your on your own. This is a digital copy of your text books and it's downloading onto a spare tablet I have. Here is your pledge confirmation. Here is your enrollment and financial aid." He grabbed a folder off the shelf and placed all the papers inside it.

He opened his closet and pulled back a shelf. He pulled out two papers and a card.

"A birth certificate. A social security number. And a credit card." He finished.

Sasuke took the three items and looked at the card and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Coincidentally you share the same name as a man who died over a hundred years ago. So I just copied the information and made it current. Now. All of you. Leave." He glared.

Sasuke put the items in the folder and extended his hand to Shikamaru. The brunette accepted and shook it.

"Thank you." He said.

"Yeah. Come back later for your school ID." He waved and walked back over to his bed.

And with that the four men exited and made the walk to Naruto's dorm and Naruto gave Sasuke some spare pajamas.

"It's day time..."

"Yep. So put em on." Naruto persisted with a "are you dumb" expression.

Sasuke walked over to the corner of the room before a pair of boxers was thrown his way.

He reluctantly changed and they four started to walk, barefoot, to ANBU.

For the first time Sasuke was feeling overwhelmed but he didn't let it show. They all walked towards the house and entered.

"Ah, other recruits! Welcome!" A man said with extended arms.

"So. We dropped the cameras..." Kiba started but slid the jacket off and handed it to him.

"Everyone always does..." The guy said sadly.

Naruto handed him the mask, Sasuke the year and Gaara the trophy.

"That's all the items! Five out of five!"

"Who brought back the crest?" Naruto asked. Only he, Kiba and Neji walked into the grounds from the kidnapping.

"Ah, Neji Hyuga. Of course he threw it at as yelling, but he brought back out flag!" One of the masked men said holding up a black piece of fabric... The same one that blew into Neji.

"Now, I will take down your names." The center man spoke and all four gave their names and left.

"Wait. Did I just join that stupid fraternity?" Gaara asked finally coming around.

"Why yes you did Gaara." Kiba answered and was punched in the gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A blaring noise sounded through the room and six men stretched and groaned.

"Last...day..." A very tired Kiba spoke.

"Just... Make... It..." Naruto started.

"Through finals." Sasuke finished.

All six heads dropped back onto their pillows.

Freshmen year long gone and over, the five seniors plus a junior climbed out of their bunks beds. The junior walked out of the room and the five men dressed and got ready to finish college and earn their degrees.

Sasuke just put on a shirt and a lightweight hoodie and grabbed his materials before walking to the bathroom.

Naruto and Kiba just put on t-shirts and sandals before grabbing their stuff to do the same.

Sasuke finished brushing his teeth before hopping down the steps into the shared kitchen in the house. Other members stood around drinking coffee and cramming for exams today. Sasuke felt their pain. His first year had been rough and he honestly considered bailing on college, but he stuck it out mostly to prove to Naruto and Kiba they were definitely the dumbest people in the fraternity. As long as he was one spot ahead he was fine with it. Today he would earn his degree in Sociology and Naruto would be earning his degree in liberal studies.

At least it would finally be over.

Especially all the girls who "get lost in his eyes." That would be ending today on the massive scale. Who knew his freaky eyes were intriguing and a turn on. It has taken time but he was well adjusted to this new time period... Although, technology still confused him somewhat.

They ate some food and walked to their designated classrooms. Sasuke had at one time found himself being well mannered and proper... Being in college had burned that and now he had no issues with... Being himself. He walked in the class to start his final and finished it within two hours. He walked over to Naruto's classroom and stood next to the door.

He mentally counted down.

'3...2...1'

"Yata! I'm DONE! Whose going to be a hot blonde teacher? This dude!" He heard running and a hand slamming the desk before the Uzumaki walked out.

"And I beat the-"

"Hi Dobe."

"Son of a!" Naruto yelled in anguish. "Just once you couldn't let me finished before you?"

"You do... Just not in school related or thinking related or sport related activities."

Naruto's face dropped. "Did you just make a sex joke?"

"Yes I did."

"Seriously...? I mean... Was that necessary? Never make a sex joke or pun again as long as you live Teme. For all of our sakes."

"You're just irritated because you didn't come up with one."

"I can come up with a sex joke."

"Right." Sasuke said walking off to the doors to start packing up some of his things. He and Naruto, upon receiving their diplomas had jobs lined up at the same high school. Sasuke as a counselor and Naruto as a substitute teacher.

"So an American business man went to Japan..."

"Wrong hole. Heard it. Besides you didn't come up with it. Your reciting one."

"I will climb up on top your bunk and I will smother you with a pillow."

"Please... You can't get on top of anything or anyone. I'm safe." And with that Sasuke left the building and the door shut behind him and Sasuke let out a heap of laughter.

Naruto stood frozen. "That son of a bitch. I am going to shove my foot so far up his ass-"

"You can't get anything up anyone's ass Naruto." Neji said exiting his classroom.

"I hate both of you! You two bastards are meant for each other!"

"So that would explain your jealously and frustration. Gosh Naruto your so bold your should just profess your love already." Kiba said teasingly.

"Oh... I'll profess my love for guns when I shoot the three of you dead." Naruto warned as they exited the building.

Graduation day, end of college, Naruto gets pay back for four years of bastardly ways.

"As your class president, I've been asked to make a speech. Now, as we go on into life, we may experience curveballs and unexpected turns but we must absorb them and keep on track. I have faith that we will all persevere. It has been such a privilege to work with such fine individuals throughout the last four years and create bonds to last through the rest of my life. I will always carry the memories I created here and look back on them and laugh as I strive forward to become the best I can possibly be. I hope to watch the news and see a familiar face or hear a familiar name doing wonderful things in the future whether near or far.

Now, I don't plan to make you sit under this sweltering son and cause you to die from heat exhaustion... I'll leave that for the valedictorian. However, I must be truthful and let out a secret that I have harbored for years... I love you Sasuke Uchiha with all the homo in the world. You are my soulmate."

A few snickering sounded through the graduating class and Naruto saw Neji's head drop and begging to shake. Sasuke sat there looking right at him eyes full of amusement and Kiba was howling with laughter. Gaara... Didn't care.

Naruto sighed. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"Naruto... We were all expecting it." Shikamaru drawled.

Naruto threw his arms up as the class collectively laughed more.

"I hate all of you..." Naruto whispered into the mic sending all of them into fits of laughter as he walked off the stage.

They filed out of the stadium looking for friends and family. Sasuke and Naruto walked out toward the parking lot... Where the new and improved Orochimaru freaks were performing and earning rounds of clapping from the spectators.

Sasuke watched his brother twirl a stick of fire around effortlessly before throwing it into Suigetsu's tank.

"Congratulations otouto. I am very proud of you." Itachi said greeting his younger brother.

"Thank you." Sasuke said with a nod.

"And thank to you Mr. Uzumaki, you got him where he is today. For that I am forever grateful and in debt to you. Should you ever need anything burnt to the ground, don't hesitate to call." Itachi said smiling.

"I'll keep it in mind." Naruto said.

Sasuke hugged his brother good-bye and went towards the parking lot removing their caps and gowns. They were up for a drive...

Naruto got into the passenger seat and Sasuke got in the driver and started the car backing out. They drove out to the long narrow, windy street that would take them to their next destination.

Sasuke looked to his left at all the trees and strangely, began to feel homesick. He hadn't left the area in a century and would be seeing a whole new place. He had half a mind to stop the car, but looking to his right he saw Naruto with the biggest smile on his face. A voice in his head kept telling him he would fail, but having Naruto and his even louder voice cheering him on... He would succeed.

Once they reached close to the intersection where it would take them on the interstate. Sasuke saw a pumpkin... carved with the exact pattern his eyes made carved into it. Sasuke pulled his eyes forward and drove away shaking off the chill that had run down his spine.

~The End… or is it? *Author cackling manically… *cough cough*


End file.
